Piano Man
by AceOfBlueSpades
Summary: This is inspired by Billy Joel's Piano Man. There used to be lyrics but I removed them. Soul Evans is the Piano Man.


**Blue: Ok, so I was in the car the other day and I though tot myself: 'Soul's theme song would be Piano Man by Billy Joel…. I should make a Ipod and songfic for that.' So I did. ^u^ This is Piano Man by Billy Joel. Awesome song btw. My friend showed it to me a few years ago and it was pretty awesome. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater or Piano Man. They belong to Atsushii Okubo and Billy Joel respectively.  
**

* * *

_**EDIT! I was not aware that there was a rule that said you couldn't post song lyrics in stories. So I've removed the song lyric part. I'm glad that the person told me because I would have preferred being informed and changing it over getting reported for something I wasn't even aware of. Thank you again. I try to make sure I don't break any requirements with my writing.**_

* * *

Soul Evans sat on a bar stool at the local bar, The Black Room. The red and black tiled floors, black walls, red ceiling to floor curtains, and the stage with a black grand piano created a sort of ambiance that either drew you to the bar or repelled you from it. Though the décor was bizarre, it suited the bizarre young man who had been coming here since he was 18 and playing here for just as long.

Next to him sat a blue-eyed redhead man who was about to buy the bar out of about anything that had an ounce of alcohol in it. The redhead was currently drinking some tonic and gin. The man looked at Soul sitting next to him and held out his hand to the young white haired man.

"Spirit Albarn."

Soul flickered his blood red eyes from the redhead's face to his hand before Soul took a sip of brandy and shook Spirit's hand.

"Soul… Evans."

"You're the piano player here, aren't you?"

"For the past few years on Saturdays."

"I thought so."

A moment of silence fell between the two as they turned back to their drinks. After Spirit had his drink refilled he turned to Soul again.

"Son, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes, but it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes."

Soul looked at Spirit through his white bangs and took a sip of his brandy. Shrugging, he swallowed and smirked at Spirit.

"Come on, sing us a song. Everyone here is in the mood for a melody, and everyone knows your piano playing makes everyone who listens feel alright."

Soul chuckled and set down his empty glass. "Alright old man, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Soul set down his glass and smirked up at a teal haired man walking over with a bottle of brandy. The teal haired man grinned and started to refill Soul's glass; a far off look in his eyes.

"This is coming out of your check, Soul."

"Ey, yeah right, Black*Star. What's with the look? You're not all here."

Black*Star looked at Soul. The buff man had always listened to Soul's problems when Soul had that look. When Soul needed a laugh or a cigarette, Black*Star was there to crack a joke or loan the white haired man a lighter. Now it was Soul's turn to listen as Black*Star's face turned solemn.

"Well, it's just that being stuck here in this city is killing me. The bar's not so bad, but I'm sure if I could get away, I could be a movie star."

Soul nodded at his friend and looked down at his reflection in his drink.

"Then do it. Call up your girlfriend Tsubaki and work it out with her. I'm sure she can find you a chance to try out for a movie out in Japan."

Black*Star thought on that proposal as he stared dumbstruck at his white haired friend. "Yeah…. I might do that. Thanks, Soul."

"No problem, Black*Star."

Soul brought his brandy glass up to his lips as Black*Star turned away to go serve the other patrons at the bar; humming a tune the whole way.

* * *

Soul stood up and looked around the room before he was to walk up to the piano. On the other side of the room sat a blonde man with a buzz cut drinking some coffee. He wore shorts, a work shirt, and some boots. That was BJ, he was a maintenance man at the nearby Shibusen academy where Soul had attended, and he was also in the process of writing a book on the difference of coffee quality.

BJ was sitting and talking with another man with darker skin wearing a jersey. That was Sid Barrett. He had joined the military with his 'better half', Mira Nygus, as soon as they had turned 18. Sid and Nygus were still in the military and probably would be for a while.

A few tables away sat one of the waitresses, she was on break of course, and a man in a black cloak with his face covered. The waitresses' name was Blair and it was a well known fact that she wore her clothes a little on the ….. _revealing _side. Despite the rumors that she was a whore, Blair was actually very intelligent when she wanted to be and was just waiting for the right man. She had no shame though, as her roommate and some others had learned the hard way. The man sitting with her was the mayor. Apparently he had some sort of skin condition where he couldn't let the sun light touch his skin, so he wore the long cloak and white mask at all times. Soul was friends with his son Kid. Mayor Shinigami had also lost his wife a few years back and his oldest son, Asura, had rebelled and run off years ago. It got lonely in an empty house, so occasionally Mayor Shinigami would come down to the bar.

* * *

The manager of the bar and Mayor Shinigami's son walks over, and Soul looks at him. Together they look over the bar and this week's patron.

A pink haired girl and her boyfriend with an almost bald head, a dark skinned man with his two younger siblings, a black haired busty woman with a short old man and man with orange hair and a million piercings on his body, and a doctor from the nearby hospital. Over near the stage sat a ash blonde girl with forest green eyes and her two friends that were clearly sisters, one that was busty and drawing with yellow crayons and the other had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and was making eyes at Kid over her menu.

Soul elbowed Kid and jerked his head over towards the table with the three blondes. Kid gazed over and both him and the dirty blonde blushed before looking away. Soul chuckled and smirked at Kid.

"Somebody's love struck."

The black haired man rolled his eyes and smiled at Soul. "It's a pretty good crowd though, right Piano Man?"

Soul smirked and showed rows of shark-like teeth in response to his nickname. As he turned to the stage and the grand piano sitting there waiting for him, rounds of applause echoed through the room as the audience knew what was coming.

Soul climbed the steps to the stage and slid onto the bench. After stretching his fingers, the white haired man's fingers danced along the keyboard. Jazz with a dark twist rolled around the room from the piano. Every so often the song would change to a different one and there would be a short line of applause. All was quiet while Soul worked his magic on the piano. There was a reason they called him 'The Piano Man'.

As people past by the stage they would stick money into a jar laid there for Soul and would whisper to him or their companions asking each other what such a talented young man was doing in a bar in Nevada.

Honestly he did it for those that gathered here every Saturday night at 9 to listen to his songs and escape from their troublesome lives. They needed it way more then him.

* * *

**I: Wow…. This is surprisingly not terrible.**

**Who: Thank you, I. I do my best to push her.**

**I: You don't do it enough.**

**Blue: I'm still here you know. *is ignored***

**Who: I'm sorry, there's only so much a muse can do before the host just is too stubborn. Besides the fingers don't type fast enough.**

**I: Eh, true. Anyway, thanks for reading this semi-good piece. Stay tuned in for more Soul Eater fanfics on Blue's profile, though they'll probably suck.**

**Blue: I'll have the fourth chapter of The Next Step up soon so don't worry. All excuses shall be posted in that chapter.**

**I: When did you get here?**

**Blue -_-'**


End file.
